The present disclosure relates to a pumping nozzle including a suction tube having multiple openings, and a pump type container using the pumping nozzle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pumping nozzle which is capable of effectively discharging fluid when a low level of content remains in a container main body, and a pump type container using the designed pumping nozzle.
In general, liquid or gel products such as liquid cosmetics (e.g., lotions or skin lotions), washing-up liquids, shampoos, rinses, and shower gels are filled in containers and are then sold.
Such containers containing various liquids may include a convenient discharge mechanism including a nozzle and a pump to discharge a certain amount of liquid each time the pump is pushed. The nozzle may be connected to a suction tube disposed on a container for suctioning a liquid. Such a pump type container discharges a certain amount of liquid each time a user pushes a pump of the pump type container, and thus may be conveniently used.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary pump type container known in the related art. The pump type container includes a pump 20 and a nozzle head 10 disposed on an upper part of a container main body 30, and the nozzle head 10 is connected to a suction tube 100 to discharge the liquid contained in the container main body 30.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, if the level of a liquid filled in the container main body 30 is reduced to be close to a bottom surface of the container main body 30 as the liquid is continuously discharged, the remaining liquid may not be smoothly suctioned through the suction tube 100.
That is, since the liquid is suctioned through a main opening 200 formed in an end of the suction tube 100, suction may be possible only when the liquid is around the main opening 200. Thus, a portion of the liquid remaining on the bottom surface of the container main body 30 may not be sufficiently suctioned through the suction tube 100; if the liquid has high viscosity, this may be more problematic. This problem may not be solved even though the suction tube 100 is elongated close to the bottom surface of the container main body 30.
That is, it may be difficult for users to use a portion of liquid remaining on the bottom surface of such a container, and thus the remaining portion of liquid may be wasted, resulting in environmental pollution and economic loss.
Therefore, if a container including a nozzle capable of suctioning a low level of liquid remaining in a container main body is provided, the container may be usefully used in the related fields.